Kirihara’s Inspiration
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: Yukimura-buchou is my constipation!" Uke pair :CRACK:


**Title:** Kirihara's Inspiration

**Warnings**: Kirihara's _super_ English, Utter crack

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis, no.

* * *

_English 2_

Kirihara Akaya, 2-D

_The most Important person in your life, besides your family._

A small piece of paper that was found on one of the courts of the Rikkai Dai tennis club started. It was an essay, to be exact and it somehow managed to get in the middle of the tennis court. And somehow, the resident trickster of the team had noticed it and picked it up.

"Akaya's?" A redhead bounced beside him and demanded, assuming that it was their ace's belonging as he saw English 2 written on the small piece of paper. The trickster grinned and nodded.

"Yep," He said, swaying the paper that was in his hands. "An English essay by our beloved kouhai, Marui."

"English?" Marui repeated, unsure of what he had heard. "Does that mean it's written in English?"

Niou smirked. "Yep, pure English by Akaya."

"Let me read it then!" Marui exclaimed as he tried to get the paper from the swindler. Niou had easily blocked him from getting the paper. Niou smirked once more.

"Easy…easy." He told the sweet toothed boy. "I haven't read it yet. We'll read it together."

And they did so, in the middle of the court. Quietly, at first that is…

_For me, Yukimura-buchou is the most importment person in my life, with the expection of my family. He has a very nice preety smile. He always help me whenever Sanada-fukubuchou gives me big slaps... _

"What the?" Marui said a little bit too loud, and the other regulars on the court had noticed. Jackal and Yagyuu had started approaching them.

"Hey, what's up?" Jackal asked the two. The said two did nothing and only continued to stare at the paper.

"Is there something wrong?" Yagyuu asked as well, a little worry was visible in his voice. "And what's that?"

No answer. Yagyuu and Jackal looked at each other, then at the paper that Niou was holding.

_Sanada-fukubuchou is the worse, he looks like thirty years old and he wears a ugly hat. I don't know why he wears a ugly hat, it's irrimating. But anyway, going back to the subject, from what I've have said before, once upon a time, Yukimura's buchou the most importmant person in my life. He is the best. Number one!_

"That is…" Yagyuu became dumbfounded as well when he read the _English _essay. "…Akaya's?"

"…"

And they went on to finish the essay.

_He have a very speciel smile that makes me realy realy happy. I feel comfortmeble when buchou is beside me, becuase I know that fukubuchou will'nt hurt me. He is very cool and i admire him for that and he is soo good in tennis and so goo d in everyting! I want to be like Yukimura-buchou,_

_Yukimura-buchou is my constipation._

"Oh dear…" Yagyuu stammered. "…His grammar…"

Silence prolonged the whole area.

And as usual, Niou would be the one to brake it.

"NYAHAHAHA!!" Niou laughed rather hysterically, crumpling the piece of paper. "His grammar totally sucks!!"

Marui's bubblegum popped. "Yukimura…" He began to snort. "…Is his CONSTIPATION?! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Importment?" Jackal asked, "Did he mean important?"

"Hey, hey, Marui!" Niou, who was already rolling on the floor called out, "Have you ever heard of comfortmeble before?!"

"Pfft…No!" Marui snorted and dropped on the floor as well, laughing at the _piece of art. _"Have you?"

"Nope!"

"It seems that you people are having fun, what is it about?" The ever so gentle buchou Yukimura inquired.

"That…Akaya's…writing…" Marui managed to say between his laughter. He clutched his stomach, which was hurting from all the laughing. "I can't take it anymore!!"

Yukimura turned to Niou, and eyed the small piece of paper in the trickster's hands. "That's the cause of all this?"

Niou willingly handed the paper to Yukimura for him to see. He scanned it and smiled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kirihara, whom just arrived, asked.

Niou stood up and snatched the paper from Yukimura. "Akaya, this is the best essay ever!"

"What essay?" The puzzled ace asked again.

"Akaya, I want to be your constipation too!" Marui suddenly shouted. Yanagi, who was recording data from a match turned to the party and arched an eyebrow, quite unsure if what he heard was true.

Kirihara then realized that the paper Niou was holding was his English essay. He began to turn beet red from embarrassment.

"Give that back!" Kirihara shouted as he tried to snatch the paper from Niou.

"Tell me that I'm importment first." Niou told the boy. Marui slammed his fist repeatedly on the floor as he laughed fervently.

"Niou-sempai!" Kirihara pouted. "Please give it back!"

"No." The trickster said and raised the paper high enough for Kirihara not to reach.

"Akaya, tell me I'm preety!" Marui taunted the poor boy again.

Kirihara frowned. "Stop laughing!"

"Poor guy," Jackal shook his head. "His gonna get this treatment for quite some time."

Yagyuu nodded in agreement. "It IS Masaharu we're talking about."

Kirihara's frown grew bigger. He turned to look at his dear buchou for help. Yukimura smiled.

"Now, now you guys." Yukimura glanced over the second year ace. "It's not nice to laugh at Akaya. Why don't you run a few laps right now?"

Knowing where Yukimura was leading them, they nodded. "Yes!" They agreed but still couldn't hide the big smiles on their faces. They started to run around.

Yukimura turned to Kirihara and gave him a comforting smile. "Akaya, I'd love to help you improve your English."

Kirihara's frown turned into a huge smile.

"Such a nice guy." Jackal whispered to Yagyuu and Yagyuu nodded in agreement again.

"Buchou is really my constipation!" Kirihara shouted proudly, letting the other people on the courts hear. Jackal and Yagyuu sweatdropped.

"He's dead."

"Inspiration, Akaya." Yukimura's smile turned from gentle to deadly.

"Perspiration!" Kirihara smiled at him. Niou and Marui, who've just passed by them, started to laugh again. This time really hard.

Maybe this time, Akaya would be able to improve his English now that Yukimura will be the one teaching him.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **So, boredom hits me again so I decided to write some crack for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this randomness...If not then you can take your two minutes back XD. Please do leave a review! And I'm sorry for making Kirihara look like an idiot.


End file.
